Jerry Remy
Gerald Peter Remy (b. November 8 1952, Fall River, Massachusetts) is a Major League Baseball broadcaster, former MLB second baseman, and president of Red Sox Nation. Remy grew up in Somerset, Massachusetts, and currently resides in Weston, Massachusetts, a western suburb of Boston, Massachusetts In 1971, Remy was drafted in the 8th round (129th overall) by the California Angels. He played three seasons for the Angels starting in 1975 before being traded to the Boston Red Sox, where he played seven more years. He was an All-Star selection in 1978, though he did not appear in the game. He stole 30 or more bases his first 4 years in the majorws, including his first season with the Red Sox. He also regularly finished amongf the league leaders in sacrifice hits (bunts). His career ended prematurely because of injury. He was released by the Red Sox on December 10, 1985. Bill James, in his Historical Abstract rated him as the 100th greatest second baseman of all time as of 2002. Remy has found success in broadcasting, working for the New England Sports Network (NESN), and is the color commentator for all NESN Red Sox broadcasts, along with play-by-play announcer Don Orsillo. NESN celebrated Jerry Remy day on June 24, 2008, in honor of Remy's 20 years of service for the network. He is currently serving as the first president of Red Sox Nation. Remy owns a hot dog stand, "RemDawg's" on Yawkey Way outside of Fenway Park in Boston on game days. He is planning to open a second location at Boston's Logan Airport. He also runs a web site, The Remy ReportThe Remy Report, and is the author of the book Watching Baseball (co-authored with Corey Sandler) and the children's books Hello Wally and Wally the Green Monster and His Journey Through Red Sox Nation!. Remy was inducted into the Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame in 2006. Health In November 2008, Remy had surgery to remove a "very small, low-grade cancerous area" from his lung. http://www.boston.com/sports/baseball/redsox/extras/extra_bases/2009/05/message_from_re.html. During his recovery from the surgery, he suffered from an infection as well as a bout of pneumonia. This caused him to miss a portion of spring training. Due to the mental and physical fatigue caused by his delayed recovery from the surgery, Remy took an indefinite leave of absence from his broadcast duties for NESN, starting April 30th, 2009.Jerry Remy Takes Leave of Absence to Recover From Cancer Surgery Books * Wally the Green Monster and His Journey Through Red Sox Nation!, ISBN 1-93-288889-6, Illustrator - Danny Moore, 2007 * Hello, Wally!!, ISBN 1-93-288880-2, 2006 * Watching Baseball, updated & revised: Discovering the Game within the Game (Watching Baseball: Discovering the Game Within the Game), ISBN 0-76-273749-2, 2005 References External links * * The Remy Report * Jerry Remy's Major and Minor League Statistics: The Baseball Cube Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American League All-Stars Category:1978 American League All-Stars Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Boston Red Sox announcers Category:California Angels players Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:Major league second basemen Category:Major league players from Massachusetts Category:People from Fall River, Massachusetts Category:People from Middlesex County, Massachusetts Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:Players